


⚔ The Knight's Quandary ⚔

by fangirl_xoxoxoxoxo



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: (I'm not religious but like whatevs they're there), Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Dating, Established Relationship, F/M, Fights, Fluff, Friendship, Knights - Freeform, Minor Religious Jokes, Swords, Training, courting, no powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 16:26:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18664051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl_xoxoxoxoxo/pseuds/fangirl_xoxoxoxoxo
Summary: Alix had a bad day, and our goof Adrien cheers her up with some teasing.





	⚔ The Knight's Quandary ⚔

Alix had a difficult day to say the least. She was the head knight of her kingdom, the Kingdom of Coccinelle, to her lovely princess Marinette of Dupain. As of recently though she had been in the Noire Kingdom to protect her charge.

Her charge had been betrothed to the heir of the kingdom, Adrien Agreste. Adrien trained with the knights often and allowed her to join their training. She mainly competed with a man named Kim, but that was only when Adrien was there.

When Adrien wasn’t there Alix was always forced to just protect the princess because apparently a head knight should only be male. 

The king had just offed her for attempting to train. Gah, she could not wait for the day Adrien took over. He was rude and bitter in the way he spoke, “I don’t know how things were done in your kingdom; but this is not a juvinile playing zone. My kingdom requires only the best, and while here you shall protect the princess and nothing more.”

Why was that man so rude? After that...encounter Alix stormed out into the knights training facility. She grabbed a sword and began hitting at the wooden dummies. 

After a few misses due to her blazing fury she yelled, “AGHHHHHH, I’M GOING TO KILL SOMEONE!!! AHHHH” 

“That would be unfortunate for that poor soul.” Adrien laughed.

“Oh, it’s you.” Alix sighed.

“Yeah, it’s me. Not your betrothed.” Adrien laughed.

“I AM NOT COURTING THAT MAN!” Alix replied with a yell.

“Mhmm, so you say. At least you aren’t yet.” Adrien smirked.

“On another note before I actually slaughter you, your father is either Satan, or the spawn of Satan.” Alix groaned.

“Not the first time I’ve heard that.” Adrien replied while rubbing his neck.

“Eh, sorry…” Alix apologized.

“I’m good. Care to spar with me?” Adrien questioned.

“I would love to, though I think people will be in a frenzy if I beheaded their heir’s head. Your fangirls will cry about not getting to be in your bed, and those more like Alya will cry out about how you never impregnated Marinette.” Alix laughed.

“Oh, such a shame it shall be!” Adrien laughed jokingly. 

On the inside Adrien was thinking his father would so want to behead this girl. But that was his father, not him.

The two spared for almost an hour, Adrien just barely beating the girl. He would have stayed longer, but he had a date with his beloved. 

“Don’t do anything you shouldn’t before marriage. God is always watching, we are in a Catholic country, Agreste.” Alix laughed.

“I should same the same to you and my knight Kim.” Adrien laughed in response as Alix groaned and walked away towards the kitchen area.

Friends Adrien and Alix were, but just barely….

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy; kudos and comment please!! ~.~


End file.
